A horizontal type of packing machine is usually operated by following a process of paper feeding, product feeding, pouch forming and a sealing-and-cuting steps. In a packing operation, a packing machine has to be adjusted in some parts to meet the requirements of different products in size; otherwise, the packing operation is subject to interruptions and poor packing quality, i.e., the percent of defect will increase to jeopardize the good will in the market. To solve the aforesaid problem, an adjustable pouch former is deemed necessary.
In the adjustment process, the requirement of quickly and simply adjusting to the specifications desired is important, i.e., the symmetry of the pouch former has to be maintained without being re-designed during the adjustment. The design of the replaceable paper-guiding plates render the pouch former to have wider functions, and a user can select the proper paper-guiding plates in accordance with the characteristics of the products and the packing paper.